


Ramen Flavored Chocolates

by asiankittee



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiankittee/pseuds/asiankittee
Summary: M-21 gives Valentine's Day a try for Him, and ends up getting more than he originally thought in return.





	Ramen Flavored Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Let me dream and wish that Noblesse had a bigger fan base.

Valentine's Day was typically for one to give the chocolate, and those that received to reciprocate and answer them on White Day. The most common gift to give was homemade chocolates and there were different types, like honmei was given when you had romantic feelings for that someone, and giri was obligation chocolate for friends or people you cared about. M-21 was thankful Yuna had given him all this information, though really she had been talking to Sui Lim about all of it and he had put it together - he had overheard them when he had walked the kids home. Tao with his computer skills also helped M-21 in understanding the holiday as well when he questioned - though there was always a sneaking suspicion he could be misinforming him given the fact he had taught Takeo some horrible Korean and that lead to some pretty hilarious, albeit horribly as well as awkwardly unbearable, moments.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was curious, or _why_ exactly he had decided that this was a good idea. Tao had probably meant it jokingly when he said ' _What, are you going to give chocolate to someone? Like to Him?_ ' But... well... it hadn't exactly been a bad idea. He owed a lot to Raizel. He had saved his life, he had awakened his powers, he had kept him alive and continued to fight for his life even as M-21 was trying to be strong enough to protect his. So, giving chocolate, it wasn't an obligation but, it felt like the right thing to do. He entertained the thought for only a moment, if he should do it for Frankenstein, and immediately cringed at the thought. He did not want to fathom for a minute what that sadistic guy would do if he gave him chocolate.

When he decided, the issue became if he was going to give bought or homemade chocolate. M-21 pulled the girls aside from the prying ears and eyes of everybody else during their gym class and asked if they'd be willing to help him. When they learned it was Valentine's Day chocolate (for Rai) Yuna and Sui were more than willing to help - giggling the whole time which unnerved him. He was invited over by the girls to Yuna's house so he could make the chocolate and wrap it up in personal wrappings - he did a simple red wrapping with a white bow. It seemed more like Rai's style, and Yuna and Sui agreed so it had to be good. They were pretty surprised at how well M-21 had made his chocolate (a little Ramen seasoning was added) and said they knew Rai would like it very much. M-21 had faith in the girls' sense of taste in knowing that it would be to Rai's liking, though he was proud of himself for picking out the wrapping and ramen flavoring himself.

Then came the truly hard part: finding a quiet moment _alone_ with Rai to give him the chocolate. He couldn't very well give it to him at the school, because Rai was always surrounded by the kids. He couldn't do it after school because of the same reason. When they got home, everyone was there, either cooking, cleaning, or doing dishes before they walked the kids home and did their own stuff before going to bed. Rai was always with someone, primarily Frankenstein when they were at home, and primarily the kids when he wasn't at home. He doubted he'd get a moment alone.

\--

M-21 was the first done with their routine checks in the basement lab. He pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up as he looked at Frankenstein checking over Tao and Takeo. "I'll head up first." He said and Frankenstein simply made a subtle notion of his head in understanding. He took the elevator back up and headed towards the kitchen to get something. He paused before he completely rounded the corner, peeking out. Rai was sitting on the couch in the living room per usual, reading a book. No one was in the kitchen, no one in the living room. If he focused his senses it seemed like the others were out, most likely walking the kids home after they had played games. He retreated to his room quickly to grab up the handmade chocolate he had been hiding and returned to the living room. The time was now!

He stood in front of Rai, hand outstretched with the chocolate in his hand. Rai was looking up at him, and M-21 honestly couldn't even guess what was going through his head right now. "This is for you." With it clearly stated now, Rai elegantly reached out and took it thoughtfully, seeming to study it. M-21 wasn't sure if he had to stay and wait for Rai to open and eat it, or if he could leave the Noblesse in peace to unwrap and eat it. He waited a minute, staring down at Rai... while Rai stared at the gift. "...goodnight." M-21 simply said with a slight bow and then headed off to his room.

 

Rai stayed where he was, inspecting the wrapping and wondering what exactly could be inside when the three came back up from the lab. Seeing his master deep in thought immediately Frankenstein approached him. "Master--" Just as he was about to ask what was wrong he stopped, surprised with what was in his master's hand. "Isn't that honmei chocolate?" Rai looked quizzically over at Frankenstein who further explained. "Master, today is Valentine's Day when typically, a girl gives out chocolate to those they love, honmei, and friends, giri. With the way the wrapping looks," It was much too elegant but definitely fit his master, "It's obviously meant as honmei chocolates -- did someone confess to you today, Master?" Frankenstein asked, entirely too curious.

Rai silently looked down at the wrapped chocolate and opened it. It was a bunch of little heart shaped chocolates ( _it was the only mold the girls had!_ ) lying inside, obviously hand made with a lot of care. His cheeks heated as he picked one up to eat. Biting off a piece of it he hummed. "Ramen..." He murmured fondly. He looked at Frankenstein who was looking at him still waiting on an answer. "Yes." It seemed like he had been confessed to by M-21, and rather cutely too.

"Are you going to respond on White Day?" Tao spoke up, interest piqued and grinning. Frankenstein shot him a look and Rai looked over curiously. "In one month, on March 14th, you're supposed to respond to those you got chocolates from." Rai looked to Frankenstein for confirmation. Frankenstein let out a short sigh.

"It is the typical cultural tradition." He said through slightly gritted teeth, going to pound Tao with a beating later. Rai looked down at the chocolates. It was only right to respond to such heartfelt feelings. Contemplating on what he could do, he slowly ate the rest of the heart he had bitten; he was going to try and eat one every day to savor the gift.

When they saw each other the next morning Rai simply said, "Thank you."

\--

Honestly, when M-21 gave Rai chocolate he didn't even think or wonder if Rai would reciprocate on White Day. He had just done it because he felt like Rai deserved it, and if it would make him happy. He didn't pay any mind when White Day came a month later and people were returning gifts to the people that gave them gifts. M-21 focused on his job and on his patrols. Keeping the students safe was his priority. The day went without a hitch and everything was quiet.

 

It was late and most were asleep or in their own rooms. M-21 had finished a shower and had just got a drink from the fridge downstairs. He made his way to his bedroom and paused, hand on the doorknob, surprised to see Rai standing in the hallway. "Oh... Rai..." M-21 was pretty confused as he held the water bottle in his other hand. They stood there for roughly five minutes, just staring at each other, M-21 waiting on what exactly the Noblesse could possibly want from him. "...can I help you with something?" He finally asked, feeling really nervous underneath Rai's leveled stare. Honestly, he felt like he should be kneeling with the look he was giving him. The wolf inside was itching too, restless, unsure of what to do or what to present - which was the wolf instincts in him that he didn't entirely understand. Rai simply stared, and M-21 felt stranger the more Rai stared at him. The Noblesse, was quite literally, putting his words in his look. The heat was beginning to spread through his veins, lighting up every portion of his body as he could feel the immense dominant pressure suddenly coming from Rai.

It was hot, like he had been struck by lightning.

He could hear footsteps down the hall that belonged to Frankenstein, coming up the stairs to go to bed, having finished spending his time down in the lab. In a flurry, M-21 was in his bedroom, suddenly flat on his back on his bed, with Rai over top of him; his door shut and locked. He blinked his eyes fast, breath suddenly ragged as adrenaline pumped through his veins. Rai had moved so fast; he hadn't noticed being grabbed or manhandled at all until they had reached their destination. His hands were held by his wrists up above his head in one strong hand, and his legs were spread for the weight between them. (Amazingly his water bottle had been cautiously placed on his bedside table.) Rai was above him, looking down at him with those strong red eyes that saw right through M-21 to his core. He waited with bated breath, arousal sparked and his wolf keened in his throat to be claimed.

"You look good beneath me." Rai's voice, so rare to hear, was dripping like dark chocolate, and so low it rattled him. M-21's body responded upon command, baring his neck in submission, body squirming as his cock leaked against the sweatpants he was wearing. Rai's eyes dipped over his entire body, taking in the half-naked frame beneath him before he finally moved. The Noblesse leaned down and bit M-21's neck. A noise so unlike him cried out, fists forming from the pain and pleasure lacing from the spot he sank his teeth into. His senses were heightened; he could feel his claws poking out against his palms. Rai rocked his hips down against M-21 and he was completely gone.

Rai had completely flipped a switch in M-21, as if he had released his power in a whole new way - he felt the power surging through him. He felt claimed by his master.

M-21's hips moved up against Rai's, a wet spot spreading across his sweatpants. In a barely shuddering breath, their clothes were gone, and M-21 couldn't contain the surprised moan from Rai's hard cock suddenly sliding against his own. Immediately he bit a fang into his bottom lip, realizing how loud he was being, and how they were not alone in the house. "Let me hear you." Rai's voice was in his ear, his free hand was wet and already rubbing a finger along his entrance. M-21 hesitated to let go of his lip, but at the harsh nip to his ear, he released his lip and let his moans out, in sync with the long slender finger pushing inside of him.

"Rai," M-21 gasped, writhing as Raizel set an unforgiving pace of fingering the Hell out of him, stretching him out. M-21's wolf realized before he did that he was being prepped for sex. M-21's moans only raised in volume as Rai's three fingers crooked around until he was crying out, desperately trying to break out of his hands but Rai didn't move at all. He was an immovable object except for his hips that continued to grind down against M-21 to give them both some much needed friction to their aching cocks. Rai's pre-cum was dripping down against M-21's member, helping slick M-21's cock so it made for an easy glide against each other. "Rai, good, can't-" He whined, hips shaking as Rai's fingers continued to explore every bit they could reach, pressing, curling, thrusting, it was all driving M-21 wild with desperate want. The want to be filled was coursing through his veins, and he could feel his blood calling out to Rai for more. M-21 knew Rai felt it too.

"Easy," Rai's voice soothed him as he spoke into his ear, slowly removing his hand as he sat up, letting M-21's hands go momentarily as he sat back. M-21 tried to rut a few instances more but stilled impatiently upon realizing Rai had moved back. He stared up at his master, looking over Rai's muscles that were always hidden beneath his suits and school uniforms. "I have what you want." The tip of Rai's cock pushed against his slightly gaping entrance, the head threatening to pop inside.

"Yes," M-21 suddenly purred, chest rumbling with the sound. Rai's eyes watched him as he held his hip in his right hand, and his cock with his left. Rai had scooted further up so that M-21's hips were in his lap. Rai let the tip of his cock push easily into M-21 without any resistance, hand letting go of the base of his cock so he could slowly lean over his body, hand sliding up his thigh.

"Do you want me?"

"Rai, yes, don't make me wait." M-21's voice dripped with need and an animalistic whine, squirming to try and get Rai to push further inside, daring to raise his hands from the place above his head to try and grab at Rai.

"Good." Rai's hips snapped, flush with M-21's ass, balls deep inside of him as he filled him completely in one go, his upper torso bent over M-21's as his hand had slid up to hold his hands back where they belonged above his head. M-21 cried out Rai's name, worry of volume no longer prevalent. All that filled M-21's mind was the way Rai thrusted mercilessly into him, pulling out all the way before slamming back in, his body easily letting him in every time and taking the wonderfully pain-mixed pleasure with ease. Despite his be creaking like it was about to break, the bruises that were sure to form on his wrists and hip bone, and the incredibly red ass cheeks he'd have from the skin to skin slaps, M-21 was in complete heaven and he felt both dominated and in control.

"Rai, I'm getting close, Rai, Rai, shit, so good," M-21's slew of curses left his drooling lips as his back arched, pushing his chest against Rai's busy lips that were claiming every inch of skin his tongue and teeth could touch. Rai was silent as his hips suddenly quickened, hand moving from his hip to grip M-21's leaking member and stroke it hard. A few erratic thrusts,

"Cum for me, _M-21_." On command M-21 spilled his seed all over his own abdomen, a few ambitious spurts landing on his pecs that Rai easily lapped up before he bit him right where his beating heart was. M-21 was howling, feeling himself being filled, the pleasure suddenly feeling ten-fold as Rai stroked him to completion as he rode out his orgasm. He finally let go of his chest as he let go of his cock. The Noblesse didn't move, and M-21 didn't prompt him to. He shut his eyes to pant loudly, taking in all that had just happened. He had just got fucked by the Noblesse, and he had wanted and enjoyed every waking moment of it.

Eventually, Rai pulled out and maneuvered so he was beside M-21, letting the wolf curl up into his body heat. M-21 never caught Rai as a man who cuddled, but shit it was all he wanted, and the man was indulging him if anything. After all, he had never imagined Rai would be the type to have any urges related to sex and would even participate in something so primal. "Sated?" His deep voice shook M-21's core all over again and if he hadn't just cum he might've even gotten hard.

"Yeah," M-21's hoarse voice rose, coughing to clear it. "Everyone heard me."

"No." Rai answered certainly, and his eyes looked up at him from his collar bone. Rai didn't answer further though, and M-21 had to speculate if it was very possible Rai had put them in some type of bubble that had protected all the sound from their romping to reaching the ear of his house neighbors.

"Rai... why the mind blowing sex all of a sudden?" The Noblesse was silent as he stared down at M-21. He waited patiently for an answer, still as Rai slowly leaned down and kissed his lips slowly. It was still searing, and M-21 could taste the power off of him.

"It's White Day. Per customs, I am answering your confession." Oh. That's right. He had given him chocolate on Valentine's Day. He hadn't expected to get anything else in return. But sex... well, that was real nice. The wolf inside of him was thoroughly sated by the display of dominance.

"I guess I need to make you more chocolate then." It was a mild attempt at a joke, the kids having rubbed off on him.

"I'll have relations with you whenever you want," Rai's eyes glowed bright red as he looked down at M-21, suddenly leaning down for another kiss. M-21 felt like he was prey caught in a predator's grasp. "Including right now."

"I could go a second round." M-21 felt bold as he met Rai's lips again, tongues fighting for dominance that he knew he wouldn't win. Still, Rai entertained him before he was pushing him back down onto his back, rolling over on top of him.

 

He had been missing the most crucial information from his mild research that Valentine's Day chocolate was typically given by girls, not guys. But at least, with his error of not looking into it and just going with it, he had gotten a nice response in return.


End file.
